


【SPN/Casdean】Eyes, Your Eyes

by Cirrrcus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrrcus/pseuds/Cirrrcus
Summary: He can't forget his blue eyes even after his death.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	【SPN/Casdean】Eyes, Your Eyes

清晨。

阳光透过没有拉紧的窗帘隐隐绰绰地闪进旅馆的房间，灰尘在微光里走走停停。Dean从宿醉中睁开眼睛，嘴里还留有夜晚的余腥。因为任务紧急，他和Sam从昨天开始分头行动，弟弟已经去了另一个城市，不然在Sam的督促下他也不会放下手头的要紧事半夜赖在酒吧嗨到了打烊。

迷迷糊糊地关掉闹钟，他突然想起上一次和Sam分开的时候好像有某个人留在他的身边。眼睛…可是只记得那双蓝色的眼睛了…Dean重新紧闭双眼甩了甩头，像是要使劲拨开酒精麻痹下的记忆迷雾，又像是要彻底抹去还未清醒的脑海里那个越来越清晰的身影。

手机铃声响起，吓得他一激灵。该死的三好学生开始向他汇报进度…不对应该是催他干活了。

正午。

Dean坐在锃亮锃亮的黑斑羚里吃着芝士汉堡，一只手里拿着上午刚从法医那里骗来的验尸报告。他已经从头到尾检查过很多遍了，死活看不出更多的头绪，又实在不想放下面子打电话求助聪明的斯坦福高材生。囫囵吃完汉堡，看过最后一遍之后终于放弃，想着打个盹儿之后还是跟Sam对一下没啥进度的进度，顺便问问他有没有查到更多的消息。

Dean调低了座位，在懒洋洋的阳光下懒洋洋地闭上了双眼。意识刚开始模糊，又忽然感觉副驾驶有一双蓝色的眼睛死死地盯住了自己。那双眼睛里有再熟悉不过的阴郁和温柔，像揉进了茫茫大海与朗朗晴天，揉成一汪隐隐发光的深渊，直勾勾却又带着躲闪地望着他。目光里压抑了太多的情绪，像是一只渴求触碰却又害怕惊扰了对方的手。Dean被这目光灼烧得隐隐作痛，猛一睁眼，身边却空空荡荡。

Cass，是你吗。

深夜。

Dean倚靠在夜店的沙发上，醉醺醺地调笑着抚摸坐在大腿上的金发女人散发着浓烈花香的脸庞。Sam说资料搜集得差不多了，再过一天就能赶回来和Dean汇合。所以他要趁着所剩不多的自由时光好好地潇洒潇洒，不然等Sam带着信息一回来，手头上未完的工作可就有得忙了。

女人艳红的嘴唇和微醺的双颊在他眼前晃动，分裂成三块模糊的光影，又融合成了一双蓝色的眼睛。那双眼睛沉默地看着他，在那双眼睛的背后一切躁动的音乐随着吵闹的人声、脚步声和叮叮当当的酒杯撞击声渐远渐逝。多么有耐心的一双眼睛啊，像是一直在等着他，等着他喝完这杯烈酒，等着他吻过这个女人，像是从创世纪开始一直慢慢地无声地等到了这个夜晚。

Dean在一瞬间醒酒，突然站起身来，吓得身上的女人摔倒在一旁。而此刻清醒得不能再清醒的他，却发现身边除了在惊吓中朝他咒骂的女郎和嘈杂的夜店背景音之外什么也没有。

他失魂般地走出夜店，点燃一支烟，在小镇寒冷而又潮湿的夜色中裹紧夹克，靠在黑斑羚旁。早晨脑海里被他抹去的身影此刻清晰无比，一如既往地穿着米色的大衣固执地站在他的回忆里。

Cass，那双始终纠缠着他不肯离去的眼睛的主人，就这么死死地牢牢地站在那里，不远不近，刚刚好清楚可见的距离。Dean感到胃里一阵绞痛，狠狠地握紧胸前的项链，脑中反复上演那个已经消失的天使曾经带着淡淡的醋意不经意地扯着谎借走他的项链，后来又亲手给他戴上的场景。

与路西法的一役之后，那双眼睛的主人已经永远离开了他。也许没有…Cass也许没有死…也许只是在天上远远地望着他？不然怎么会带着如此不舍如此眷念的眼神对他纠缠不休！

然而Dean明白，他的意识深处却在刻意地逃避一直以来自己心底的那句喃喃自语：也许只是你忘不掉而已。

Dean掐灭了烟，背靠着黑斑羚痛苦地滑了下去。他闭上双眼，任思绪再次陷入混沌，这样就能再次遇见那双深深看着自己的眼睛。


End file.
